Cable connectors may be mechanical assemblies for joining electrical circuits. Cable connectors may join two lengths of flexible wire, cable, or optical interface to an electrical terminal. Cable connectors may be referred to as a physical interface in computing. The connection using cable connectors may be temporary, require a tool for removal, or serve as permanent connectors. These cable connectors may employ a threaded member, e.g. a screw, as a locking mechanism to prevent the cable from disengaging from the electrical terminal under normal use.